Preparing for takeoff
by DuringMyDarkestHour
Summary: Penelope's leaving Quantico to begin her new life in California, will Derek let her go? or is there a conversation that still needs to be held between the two?


**A/N: As of the tomorrow I'll be writing every Tuesday + Thursday possibly weekends but not a certainty yet, I know I promise a lot, but I've realised that the time I have left over between my life and other things is pretty limited I won't leave my fanfictions unfinished, that isn't how I work but they may take time.. This is just a quick one shot to tide you over until Tomorrow;**

**Disclaimer: I still have no rights to Criminal Minds, or their characters, I just borrow them;**

* * *

Sighing heavily Derek risked a glance at the clock, just an hour left of this stupid seminar. It's not like it was a life or death situation why did he have to attend again for the third time? Oh yeah because of his apparent 'trust issues' within the team, he needed to get out of there, he was sick to death of listening to the snotty man go on, and on about the importance of trusting one and other out in the field, he needed an excuse and fast, any excuse would do.

Another long, boring ten minutes into the seminar and he found himself almost dozing off, his eyes were just on the verge of closing when the door flew open and in stormed JJ, she looked as if she had been crying, the panic in her eyes was unsettling and Derek rose to his feet, ''Derek can you come out here please?'' JJ politely asked nodding to the man who was leading the seminar, Derek rushed out of there as fast as possible whilst asking ''we caught a case? Please tell me we've caught a case'' JJ sniffled and stopped in her tracks, causing Derek to become paranoid. ''JJ, what is it?'' he asked placing a hand on her shoulder, '''Just hurry up'' she said tearfully and continued strutting down the corridor leading to the car park.

''JJ stop!'' Derek shouted after her, almost running to keep up, she kept on walking until she was standing right next to Derek's car, ''go after her Morgan!'' the confusion on Derek's face was overwhelming and JJ burst out into tears again. ''She didn't tell you?'' Derek tried to rack his brain of what she could be talking about and then she spoke again ''Penelope? She's leaving Quantico for good.'' Derek swore at that moment he could hear his heart tear into pieces, the blood pounding in his ears as his World came crashing down, he must have head wrong... Penelope, leaving Quantico? Leaving him? No, that would be impossible, she loved her life here didn't she? She loved him, didn't she?! How could she do this to him, he loved her with all of his heart! '**She doesn't know that you idiot, you never told her you loved her, so how is she supposed to know?**!' his brain reminded him.

''Derek! Go after her!'' JJ shouted bringing him back into reality ''bring her home... please?'' she cried again ''I, I don't think I can'' he responded after swallowing past the lump in his throat. ''Of course you can you idiot! She wouldn't listen to us, she needs to hear it from you.'' He coughed trying to form words ''needs to hear what?'' he asked with little emotion in his voice, he couldn't let it show now, it was too late. JJ just gave him evils, he knew exactly what she meant and she wasn't going to let her best friend leave because of this man. ''She needs to hear it from you Morgan, not me, not Hotch, and definitely not statistically proven from Reid, she needs to hear it come from you!''

Derek took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool, ''okay'' he simply answered unlocking his car door. JJ stunned, turned around to look at him as he got in, he shut the door and opened the window, ''tell me where my baby girl is.'' He looked at her pleadingly and she told him the airport Penelope had gone to. ''I'll send you the flight details on the way, just don't let her go Morgan.'' Derek sadly smiled at her and replied with ''She'll be leaving, over my dead body..'' And with that he was gone.

XXXXX

It felt like countless hours that Penelope had been crying over departing, leaving behind the ones she loved, her family and of course the love of her life, it's not like he knew it though. And even if he did, he wouldn't have chosen her, not when he was absolute perfection and she was just, well, average, she'd seen the types of girls he liked to be with, thin, fake, and dark haired. In other words, 'anti-Penelope's', it's not that she wasn't beautiful, she was... she believed it herself thanks to him but she wasn't his type, blonde, curvy, and all-natural. She was used to it by now, but it still hurt like mad to know that he was the reason she was leaving, she couldn't stand it anymore. The tension between them was rising all the time, she felt like he was slowly pulling away from her and that hurt more than him not loving her the way she did.

She'd get over him one day, '**no you won't, you're a crazy fool to even think that!**' her brain argued back, but her heart had, had enough, enough Derek Morgan. It was time to focus on the future in California, maybe one say she could move on, get married, settle down and have some cute little babies, preferably 3.5, with curly black hair, and mocha coloured skin, and big beautiful brown eyes... wait, who was she kidding? She was describing Derek Morgan's offspring right here, she was royally screwed.

She came to a halt and sat down on the nearest chair, her breathing becoming painful; yes she was having a panic attack. Trying to leave Quantico was the dumbest move she would ever make, not only would she be leaving Derek behind before she could tell him how she felt, she'd also be leaving behind her entire BAU family, and the character she had created revolving around them, she was comfy here in Quantico, but seeing the man you love with a different woman every week or so was just unbearable, she couldn't ever move on, she knew it, JJ knew it.. heck everyone seemed to know it, minus Derek, he was still in the dark about the entire situation.

Not telling him she was leaving was the right decision... Wasn't it? He didn't deserve to know, how could he be so cruel as to flaunt his conquests in front of her? '**Pen-elo-pe... you haven't exactly staked a claim on him! He's not yours! He can do what he likes.' Her senseless brain decided to remind her, but her selfish heart screamed 'run back to him, tell him now or forever hold your peace.**' And with that in mind, she had made her decision.

XXXXX

Derek pretty much broke all the speeding limits on the way to the airport with the flight details now in hand, he just silently prayed to himself that he wasn't too late, he had roughly 3 minutes before final boarding and he was just now getting out of his car, or more like jumping out of his car, he ran as fast as he could avoiding traffic, not good enough as he nearly got hit by a car in reverse, nodding his head in apology he darted towards the doors of the airport and ran straight to the board, had he missed it? '**Flight 3-13 to San Diego, California now boarding**' the airport was full as usual which would make his mission a hell of a lot more complicated, as he jumped over a row of empty chairs towards the gate.

He flashed his FBI badge at anyone who gave him a look, employees or general public he did not give a damn, no one was stopping him from getting to his baby girl on time, most of them would probably be panicked thinking he was chasing a crazy UNSUB, and for a moment he contemplated sending the airport into lockdown stating just that, anything that would help him to Penelope.

The gate was now in sight but the bar was down, and closed, the sign above the door read ' **Flight 3-13 Preparing for takeof**f', he didn't even bother to move another step, he was too late and he knew it, he made his way to the glass window and watched as the aeroplane began to move down the run-way, a rouge tear slipped down his face. Derek wasn't one for crying, and certainly not crying in public, but what else could he do in a time like this? He sucked in a deep breath and turned around to go home; as soon as he did he was greeted by a familiar face.

XXXXX

Penelope had her final decision and as she looked at the flight board yet again, she tore up her ticket and threw it in the nearest trash can, she couldn't leave, not for something so silly as her soul mate not loving her back, that was his decision and she would be happy for him no matter what happened in the future, whether he got married, or not, had babies or not, yes it would sting like a bitch but he would be happy , and therefore so would she.

She picked up her luggage and dug around for her cell phone, she had turned it off and placed it deep inside of her bag so she wouldn't be tempted to call Derek, but well now she needed a ride home so she had to call JJ, she dialled the number and held the phone up to her ear and looked around the busy airport for the nearest exit.

Right in that moment her heart stopped, she was sure of it. Either that or her beautiful, brilliant, yet evil mind was playing tricks on her, but she was quite certain Derek was running like a mad-man towards the gate FBI badge shining everywhere. Was he, here for her? Or did JJ send him to come and get her because the BAU needed her?, maybe she was just imagining it all. She was about to call his name, and then it hit her, the devastation in his eyes as he read the sign above the door, his slow paced walk as he moved towards the window, staring at the plane she was supposed to be on.

**Did he love her?**

XXXXX

Derek's jaw dropped open beyond what he thought was possible and he furiously rubbed at his eyes hoping that this wasn't some illusion, and it really was his baby girl standing in front of him, when he looked directly ahead again, he was greeted by sad yet amused eyes, ''B-baby girl?'' he asked cupping her cheek, she smiled and let out a sigh of relief, ''but I thought-'' he was interrupted, ''I couldn't leave you behind...'' she took a deep breath and continued, leaning into his palm ''How could I even begin to consider California as home, when home is wherever you are.''

He was hearing things surely, or was this Penelope's declaration of love? His train of thoughts was also now being interrupted by her, ''I know you most likely don't want to hear any of this Derek, but I can't go before you know the truth, it would ruin me that you never knew.'' he just looked stunned, was this too much? She should stop but her heart once again screamed 'NO!' ''I, I've been thinking recently a lot, about what I want in life... and every time I try to come to a decent conclusion, you cloud my thoughts and it all leads back to you.'' Tears now welling in her eyes, he stood motionless.. yep, things weren't ever going to change between her and Derek, she was his 'friend' that's all.

''What I'm trying to say is, that I...'' Derek put his finger on her lip to hush her, ''Penelope, it's okay, you don't have to go on.'' Her heart shattered, and the tears began to flow, ''hey, hey don't cry angel.'' He said in a soothing voice pulling her close, ''I'm sorry Derek, I'm so, so sorry, please don't say this changes things, my heart can't take it.'' He pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes, ''of course this changes things, how could you think otherwise?'' she began to cry harder ''I'm so sorry Derek, please.. I love you so much, it hurts, just don't hate me for it please I-'' he shut her up the only way he knew how, by kissing her hard and passionately.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach, the feel of his rough, yet silky lips against hers was perfection, there was no greater feeling in the World that she was yet aware of, and he pulled back way too soon for her liking and left her dazed, in a puddle of goo. ''But I thought-'' it was his time for the declaration, and he would have no interruptions ''shhh sweetness'', he held her forearms and looked her deeply in the eyes, ''If this didn't change things, neither of us would get that happily ever after that we've both been longing for, Penelope Jade Garcia, I have loved you for as long as I've known your sexy little ass'' she laughed heartily at that and the tears were flowing again, this time out of love and happiness. ''And I've been in long with you for nearly as long as that. When I wake up in the morning my first thoughts are on you, your smile, your beautiful blonde locks, your flirtatious attitude, and when I lay in bed at night my thoughts are on you then too, your sexy, brilliant mind, your lips, your curves, your beautiful body... baby you have no idea how badly I want to make love to you with all that I'm worth, just to show you how much you mean to me, and really make you mine.'' She tried to speak and he shook his head, ''not only are you in my conscious thoughts, your also in my dreams baby, your my dream girl, my sweet, sweet angel, and if you let me I want to show you how much you mean to me every day for the rest of our lives, I want to have babies with you Penelope, ten of em'... twenty of em' I don't really mind, as long as it's with you, always you my angel, I want to look into your loving eyes as you're walked down the aisle and your hand placed into mine, I want to promise you forever baby girl, I want to come home from a hard case and have cuddle time with you and our babies, you're my light, my life, and my soul mate, I love you so much Penelope, will you give me a chance to make us happy?''

By now her tears were coating her lips and he smiled expectantly waiting upon an answer that would change his life forever, moments felt like years, but it was all coming together, the declarations, the kiss, the speech, surely this man knew what he was in for, he was in.. forever.

''yes, yes, yes Derek Morgan, I'll give you a chance, and I know you won't disappoint me either, because if you do I'll wipe your existence off the grid, and you know that I can do that and I'll-'' Derek laughed, ''motor mouth, hush and let me kiss you.''

And he did, every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
